


Simply Having a Wonderful(ly Gay) Christmas Time

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"hi we’re neighbours and omg are you alright i could smell <strike>cooking</strike> burning" university christmas au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Having a Wonderful(ly Gay) Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

> as my writing slightly improves, my titling skills plummet to fuckin tartarus.

It was only two days before Christmas, so all of Tyler’s roomates had gone home, alongside more than half of the people on campus. Ideally, Tyler would already be home, too, but all the plane tickets had been booked until Christmas, which he was more than a little bitter about. It wasn’t as though he even had friends to hang out with, since all of them were either in Ohio or back at their own homes.

He had been lying down on his couch for the past half an hour, _A Wonderful Life_ playing in the background. The intention had been to get himself into the Christmas spirit, but it just bored him out of his mind and made him miss his family even more.

He didn’t notice the burning smell at first, but when he did, he stood up. He knew it wasn’t coming from his own apartment, so he jogged into the hallway. He was pretty sure the only other person still here was that punk kid, Josh Dun, who he was in History with. Sure enough, there was clanging behind his door, the sound of someone running around and moving dishes about. He knocked on the door, answered by a shout he couldn’t make out, and Josh Dun himself thirty seconds later.

The guy was flustered, his fringe half-covering his face until he ran his hands through his hair to push it out of the way. One hand still had an oven glove on, and Tyler tried not to laugh at the sight of him, obviously not at all prepared for visitors.

“Um, I smelt burning,” he said, met by a wry smile and a small laugh.

“Yeah, it’s stopped burning now, I’m fine. I was trying to cook a Christmas dinner,” Josh said.

“Seems like it went well, then,” he said, enjoying the sound of Josh’s laughter. He hadn’t spoken to him much, only a couple of conversations at parties since they had a couple mutual friends. They had gotten on well enough, but never ended up exchanging numbers or speaking too much.

“Yeah, it’s pretty great,” he said.

Tyler paused, bouncing on his heels a bit as he debated his next words. “Um- do you want to come over to my place for a take away and a Christmas movie?” he suggested, speaking before he could back out. Watching _A Wonderful Life_ alone was miserable, and Tyler doubted Josh was having much more fun, alone with his burnt attempt at a meal.

The surprise on Josh’s face almost made him regret it, but the look was followed by a shy grin after a moment. “Yeah, sure,” Josh agreed.

Half an hour later, they were chatting over _Elf_ with a pizza, because Tyler had already watched it at least seven times over the years, and Josh was way more interesting than any movie. Once they had actually gotten into Tyler’s apartment, he had started worrying their conversation would fall apart after seconds, but they ended up hardly paying attention to the movie. Josh stayed over for hours, until it was late evening and he seemed to be worried about overstaying his welcome. Tyler wanted to tell him that, no, he was lonely and had loved Josh’s company, but instead just exchanged numbers and said, “We should go on a date again.”

At the pink that rose in Josh’s cheeks, he widened his eyes and shook his head.

“I mean, no! No, that doesn’t have to- it doesn’t need to have been a date,” he stuttered, knowing he was unable to cover up that mistake.

Josh didn’t look uncomfortable, or rush away, like Tyler had expected. Instead, he pulled Tyler by the hand until they were stood a few feet away from the door to Tyler’s apartment, and leaned forwards to peck Tyler’s lips. “Um, there was mistletoe,” Josh said, nodding to the ceiling above them. “And I would like going on another date with you.”

Tyler nodded, too happy to say anything. Josh gave a wave and walked back to his apartment as Tyler stayed stood in place, looking up at the fake white berries on the mistletoe above them. Tyler was gay and Josh was cute.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i havent posted joshler in over a month bc im writing a COOL AS HELL ghost!josh/witch!tyler fic complete w a playlist and ((hopefully!!)) art by my best friend and favourite person [merridont](http://archiveofourown.org/users/merridont/pseuds/merridont) who is also betaing for that fic ((thanks bae)). also im planning to follow in peter molyneux's footsteps by hyping this fic up way too much only for it to b a huge disappointment so look forwards to that!!!


End file.
